


Thinking Chambers are Saunas too

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: <-- xD I made a pun, F/F, Sexy Times, Steamy, bellow diamond - Freeform, might have gotten away with 'up audiences' but played it safe, there are nipples involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: (...because I still doubt they'll call it by its name.)So! Steam? Check. Yellow? Check. Blue? Double check! ...let's begin.Rating this M to be on the safe side.





	Thinking Chambers are Saunas too

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but my creative batteries drained too fast.

Yellow was sitting on the stone bench with her eyes closed, letting the hot steam melt away her stress.  
A cool gush of wind ghosted across her face, announcing a visitor.  
She furrowed her brow, humming in discontent, glaring in the direction of the movement that had caused the shift in the air.  
The second she spotted the intruder her eyes softened and her clenched jaw loosened, at the sight of Blue smiling at her.

Walking over slowly, her hips swaying invitingly, Blue stopped to stand in between Yellow's legs.  
"Aren't you a little overdressed, dear," she purred, reaching out to run cool fingertips down one hot cheek, tracing the sharp jawline, condensated water drops falling from perfect skin.

Chuckling lowly, Yellow reached out and pulled her closer, squeezing her hips gently. "You're one to talk?" She grinned smugly, allowing her Diamond to lift her chin so they could share a gentle kiss.

She hummed, tightening her hold to keep her close, "You're cold."

"Ain't I always?" Blue laughed, her hands finding Yellow's nape on their own accord. 

Enjoying the cool fingers against her scalp for a moment, Yellow rested her forehead against Blue's velvet clad stomach.

"You're hot," Blue teased a moment later, receiving another chuckle from her Diamond. "Hotter than usual."

"It's the steam. I like it." Yellow mumbled drowsily; the gentle hands in her hair calming her even more than the atmosphere of her thinking chamber.

Blue's soft voice resonated in her chest when she hummed. "You've been terribly stressed lately. It's high time you relax a little." Standing still, enjoying the moment, she let her mind wander. It didn't come as a surprise that the humidity in the room made her dress begin to stick to her skin; it always did.  
She remembered all the other times she had visited Yellow in these chambers. A fond smile lit up her face at the memory. Phasing off her clothes, she enjoyed the sensation of the hot air hitting her damp skin. The press of Yellow's forehead against her faded and was replaced by hot lips against her belly.

"I was wondering when you'd do that."

Yellow's breath was even hotter than the steam that clouded the room. Meeting her heavy-lidded eyes, she smiled down at her. "Your turn."

She ran her hands up Blue's back, below her hair and around her shoulders. "No." Pulling lightly, she smirked in triumph when Blue leaned forward slightly so she could reach her gem with ease. She kissed its cool surface gently.

Gasping in delight, Blue cupped the back of Yellow's head to hold her in place, trapping her between her breasts, "Don't stop yet."

Yellow kept running her tongue against the familiar surface obediently, tracing the edges and facets with care, her hands running down Blue's back and across her sides to squeeze her breasts. 

"What would your gems say if they could see you like this?" Blue purred, her fingers curling into Yellow's hair, pulling her head back.

A challenging grin stretched her lips, the pads of her thumbs brushing over her lover's nipples. " _ You _ are the one being  _ naked,  _ my love."

Blue's smile matched hers. "I'm glad you noticed." She dropped her hands to Yellow's shoulders and pushed her back, straddling her, feeling gloved hands grab her hips. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't get overzealous."

Her hands slid lower to squeeze Blue's butt. "I'm not." She nipped at her gem for good measure.

"Mmm, these gloves definitely need to come off now, Yellow." 

"Yes," she glanced up at her, "My  _ Diamond _ ."

Blue laughed airly, then sobered and looked through her lashes at Yellow with a demanding sparkle in her eyes, her voice dropping lower. "Are you going to be good for me then?"

Yellow bit her lip and nodded.

Granting her a kiss, Blue brushed her fingertips down Yellow's cheek, then the side of her neck, and lower still, pressing her palm against the diamond in the centre of her chest, wordlessly making her lean back against the wall behind her.  
She slid off Yellow's lap, her pupils so dilated they almost appeared round.  
Tracing the edge of the gem under her hand with her thumb, her eyes never left Yellow's; a predatory smirk overtaking her features.

"Blue?" The Diamond whispered; a deep blush that had little to do with the temperature in the room darkened her cheeks.

Blue knelt down in front of her, disappearing from view, her fingertips running down the middle of Yellow's stomach and around her, both her hands coming to rest on her hips.

A second later, Yellow felt her cool tongue licking up the length of her gem. The sensation coaxed a moan from deep inside her throat.  
Arching her back, her skin tingled with brimming electricity. She instinctively grabbed Blue's head but her Diamond pulled her hands away by the wrists, before straightening just enough to bite her neck in gentle punishment. "No."

Yellow blinked in an attempt to regain control over her slipping senses. She found Blue staring at her pointedly and nervously licked her lips, her apology dying on her tongue when Blue's fingernail tapped against her gem. 

"Don't make me tie you up again," she warned, her loin twitching at the thought. Propping herself up on her hands so her face was level with Yellow's she smirked, "or is that what you need?" She nudged her cheek with her nose, kissing away the water droplets that had gathered there. 

"Later." Yellow fade her gloves away and ran her hands up Blue's arms, gently taking her face between her hands, her thumbs brushing over chilled cheekbones. She huffed in amusement, her eyes tracing lovingly over every feature, "How you remain so cool even in here will always remain a mystery to me."

They shared a lazy kiss and Blue hummed contently. "I like it that I'm a riddle you can't solve."

"I know you do." Letting her gaze travel over Blue's body, Yellow licked her lips again. "Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to finish what you started or," she trailed off, one eyebrow raised.

Sitting back on her heels, arms crossed over her chest, Blue looked down her nose, "You're still wearing clothes."

Yellow barked out a laugh and leaned forward, reaching out to pull Blue back into her arms. "If that's all that's stopping you." She phased off her clothes, a triumphant grin on her face.

Blue allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Yellow's skin on hers for a long moment before she pushed against her shoulder, angling her to wordlessly guide her onto her back.  
She hovered over her, watching her pupils dilate and grinned, running her hand down her side, making sure her hardened nipples were brushing against her Diamond's chest. "It was," she teased, leaning down further to capture her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this fiction took roughly five hours.  
> If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review.


End file.
